Philippines and The World
by jinky
Summary: A small archipelago could normally get ignored by most of the countries surrounding them. This little children/lady now given the chance to meet other countries, and make relationships out of it too  Philippines-tan centric, some history related. 5-Japan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Hetalia.

**Author's notes**: I just thought that I'd probably be nice for me to write something semi-patriotic from time to time so I decided to write this one down. It's a drabble book, mind you, and finally something NOT reader-insert. Well... despite that, I hope that people will still read this work... ^^

* * *

**Title**: Philippines and The World

**Summary**: A small archipelago could normally get ignored by most of the countries surrounding them. This little child now wants to be known around the world... and make relationships out of it too~ Philippines-tan centric~

* * *

Author's notes: **There will be chapters wherein the Philippines will be represented by one character, and chapter when the country will be represented by triplets.** And I'll be twisting stuff in history, so I hope that people won't mind... ^^;;

* * *

**Drabble One: China**

When China first came by to visit his newly discovered possible sibling, he was certainly not expecting to see that. The land was almost like his own with its luscious nature, greenery, and browns. The sea was crystal blue, the soil was fertile, and the people seemed to be welcoming enough. Small animals were allowed within the villages, and wild animals, though dangerous, were not being killed without reason.

Sure the technology wasn't advanced... _at all_... but this was a rather nice land. He wanted to start trading immediately, however, he first had to look for the "country". He didn't even know how the country looked like, much less his or her name. Therefore, he obviously had no idea where to start looking.

It didn't take long for him to finally meet the "country", but when he finally did, he wasn't expecting to meet not just one, but three small children glaring at him like he was the worst thing in the world.

_"Get out of here! We don't want you!"_

Was it just him or did the three of them just speak in unison?

And with him evading a random rock thrown at him by one of them, he couldn't help but laugh nervously...

Looks like this country was gonna give him a harder time that his other siblings, huh...

**END CHINA**

**Author's notes: **I am actually kinda expecting people to flame this or something... Haha! If you are planning on flaming, then why the hell did you read this? But anyway... yeah... for the people who actually did this read for the sake of reading, or if you guys genuinely wanted to read this - and for Filipinos out there - what do you think? There is no plot for this story, but little tidbits of history here and there... I'll be attempting to show the possible relationships of Philippines with the other countries. Oh yeah... I want to emphasize that there will be parts wherein the Philippines will be portrayed as one character or triplets... So please do not be surprised if it changes... ^^

Now that's done, I hope you liked what little I can offer you guys...^^

Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia.

Author's notes: Now it's time for Spain~ ^^

* * *

"Filipinas, you're so adorable, you know that?"

She could only blush and grit her teeth as she quickly spun around, quickly raising her hand and whacking the person behind her with it. "Shut up, you pervert! I am not cute! You're the only one saying that!"

The man grinned despite the pain. "But it's true! Right, Romano?"

"Y-You shut up! I don't want to be a part of your stupidity, idiot Spain!"

"Don't drag cute little Romano into this, _Estupido_!"

The brown haired nation could only smile and grin like a stupid idiot at the sight of the two. It was true that he had colonized them and they had both been brought here against their wills, but seeing them before him was like a bright light within a dark day. Romano was useless most of the time, but he was cute. And Filipinas? Well... words cannot explain much. The younger female had spunk, yet easily embarrassed. She hates being bossed around, but finishes a job well done. She would grit her teeth, glance down on the floor, and blush when embarrassed before saying that she's not whenever teased.

Her dark eyes would shine even in the darkest of nights, and would sleep like a baby in the afternoons. She would cook breakfast happily during the mornings, and cherish her siesta time like no other. She would curse at him in her native tongue, sometimes with his, but when he was down and tired after fighting another war, she would be by his side and nurse his wounds – albeit unwillingly, but he was used to that already. He knew that she would most probably forever hate him for colonizing her and taking her away from her land.

"Hey Filipinas, what do you think of me?"

The answer had been instantaneous.

"Isn't it obvious? _Te odio con todo fibra de mi ser..._"

She even answered him in Spanish to make him understand perfectly...

And he inwardly smiled...

"I want my freedom back... and I will do... my people will do whatever it takes. Even if it means fighting against you, remember that. I may be here, but my people will fight until the bitter end. Las Islas Filipinas will not allow itself to be conquered any longer."

"So... you will fight..."

"...I will..."

A deep breath.

"...I see..."

Her eyes displayed utmost determination. He knew she would fight even though it kills her and her people. Such a nation she was...

He quickly stood up, turned around and grasped her arms before pulling her into a tight hug. She struggled for a while before gritting her teeth and cursing in her native language.

"Spain, what the hell are you doing...? Let me go, you idiot!"

She even had the guts to curse him...

He chuckled...

"What are you laughing about?"

He tightened his hold, burying his face on her dark hair before whispering...

"I don't want you to disappear on me."

"Che. If I die... I shall die with my people."

Her voice was strong, yet soft like the orient seas... Her resolve was firm...

"You truly are the Pearl of the Orient..."

"What was that...?"

"Unfortunately, I won't let you go. I won't..."

_...For three hundred thirty-three years..._

...And he now watched as she joined hands with her fellow nations...

_...she was mine..._

_

* * *

_

Author's notes: Yes, I support SpainxPhilippines... and AmericaxPhilippines... ChinaxPhilippines... EnglandxPhilippines... and a little of JapanxPhilippines, so expect to see those mini pairings sometime in the future. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Haha~ Well that's all. For people asking why it's short, these are drabbles, people... ^^;; And now for a little translation...

Estupido – Stupid

Te odio con todo fibra de mi ser – I hate you with every fibber of my being


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia...

Author's notes: Time for America~

* * *

She could only blush as she faced him once again after years of separation. She felt like some kind of fool for calling him out during break and not being able to speak. His blue eyes glanced at her, contrasting her dark ones as he grinned. "What is it, Phili? You can tell me anything, you know." He didn't need to tell her. She already knew. But, she has always been wondering.

How could he continue to treat her as a little sister even after everything she has done to him? She asked for his help, and he saved her like the hero that he was. When she was finally liberated from her oppressors, she demanded her independence from him, and started another revolution. But when he left her alone and another nation came and took her away, she kept on crying out to him to come back.

And he did.

Those all happened in the past, and she was a free country now. She was finally recognized as a nation by everyone, and she knew that without him – without America – she wouldn't be where she was today. And it was only now that she realized that she had done nothing for him but nurse his wounds whenever he goes to war.

He may act all loud mouthed and a thoughtless fool... rushing into battle and poking his nose in other people's business without even thinking, but...

"I'm... I'm sorry, America." She whispered, surprising the other nation at the sudden statement. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Phili?" He asked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Just shut up for a while and let me speak." She told him. It was embarrassing, but she had to say this now or it would continue to haunt her for the rest of her life. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've always been in dept to you. You have always been taking care of me and my people, and yet I have done nothing for you in return."

"That's not true." He answered. "You have always been there to nurture my wounds."

"But that's all I can do!" She exclaimed. "I'm not a fighter like the rest of you. My military isn't as strong as yours or the other countries. My country isn't as well developed as yours, and we aren't as good as the rest. I know that I'm technically useless to you. I can't even do much to assist you in the war. I can only cook food... which I'm afraid aren't probably to your tastes, but that's all that I can do..." She bit her lip in annoyance at herself before tilting her head slightly down in apology. "You're a loud-mouthed foolish idiot who rushes into things and poking his nose into other people's business without even thinking. You piss me off a lot and love to tease me with anything and everything... but you always come to my rescue whenever I need you... Damn it."

"I'm sorry, America. You're my hero, but I can't even repay you." She whispered. "In the end, all I can do is apologize. I'm sorry..."

The larger nation could only stare as the younger nation bowed her head ever so slightly in genuine apology. America never had anyone apologize to him with such sincerity before... This was the first. And honestly speaking, he didn't know what to say...

"I..." And he chucked before putting a hand on top of her head and ruffling it fondly. "It's okay~! You don't need to apologize, Phili! After all... I'm the hero!" He grinned. "I'm _your_ hero! If you need me, I'll always be there for you!"

He saw the dark haired girl blush, and he could only grin even more as she glared at him. "Stop saying stuff like that, you idiot!" She shouted, slapping his hand off her head. "Stop treating me like a weakling! I know that I am, but you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Ah... I'm sorry, Phili, I'm sorry."

"You don't even _look _like you're sorry!" She frowned, stomping a foot forward and pointing a finger on his face. "You'll see!" She continued. "One day I'm gonna be an even stronger country than I am now! And I'll be fighting alongside of you! I won't just be staying behind, but I'll be carrying guns and bombs and throw 'em at your enemies too! I'll even learn how to use specialized machinery! I'll..." And a finger was on her lips, stopping her from her rant and silencing her...

She glanced up to look at America's grinning ones... and a hand suddenly held her arm and pulled her close towards a warm chest, with another arm holding her tight and caressing her hair gently... and a whisper...

"You don't have to worry about that, Phili... You're already perfect the way you are..."

She could only blush...

"If... If you say so... stupid America..."

_...And it didn't take long for nurses to flood America...

* * *

_

Author's notes: Haha! Lame ending is LAME~ xD

Before anyone comments, I'm a Filipino, but I do NOT idolize America in the same way as my Fili-tan does. I'm trying to make her act in the way how I see most Filipinos act towards America. I mean... no offense to my fellowmen, but America is like Philippines' "number one" ally and friend. People see America as a very important nation, in which he actually is, but... gah. Oh well. I like America and Americans too, by the way. I have lots of friends over there, so I hope that no one thinks that I dislike the country. If I did, why would I even pair him up with Fili-tan, right? Argh... I suck at explaining myself haha~ xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia...

**Author's notes**: Honestly speaking, I was supposed to write something for Japan next, but I couldn't help but write about Spain and Filipinas again... and no. Before you ask, there is no romance here. It's more on a family type of love and stuff...

Yeah... xD

* * *

"No! I... I had enough...!"

"Filipinas..."

He couldn't bear to see her like this... To see the young girl he raised with all his heart... To see the girl he loved as much as he loved Romano... To see her bleeding with her blood pouring and flowing down to the ground... to her motherland... was all too much for the Spaniard to bear.

Her eyes were glaring at him with determination and hatred, her _bolo_ stuck to the ground as she used it for support to stand. The Spaniard could see that for every movement she did, more wounds reopened... wounds that were already there beforehand... wounds that _he_ inflicted upon her...

He knew that he was the reason why she was suffering so much... but why...?

Why?

Why did she hate him so much?

How did she grow to hate him like this?

When did her annoyance become hatred?

Why...? How come he never realized this...?

"Why, Filipinas...? _Why do you hate me so much_?"

"Isn't it... obvious...?" She spat. "You took my land... Claimed it as your own..." She whispered, slowly standing up and bearing the pain every movement gave her. "You took me away from my country... promising me the safety of my men... while you stomp on that promise and treat them as slaves... I wonder..." She finally stood on her own two feet, gritting her teeth as her eyes widened to bear the pain. "Who _wouldn't_ hate someone for doing that to them? Answer me! _España_!"

The Spaniard's eyes widened in unspoken emotion. Was it fear? Was it loss? What was he feeling right now...? He could see the girl's... his _daughter's_ eyes narrowed in determination, her hand rising as she pointed her large weapon at him... a sword too heavy and big for her small dainty hands to hold and carry. Was she seriously thinking of fighting him...? Was his little girl truly, _truly_ unwavering in her decision to strike him down...?

The flames of war surrounded him... him and beloved little girl...

Both held their blades within their shaking grasps, but both hands were shaking for two different reasons...

Spain held his with a wavering heart...

Filipinas held hers with resolve...

His clothes were soiled by fire, ashes, and blood, but none of it was his...

His daughter's once pure white dress was soiled in the same way, but the blood that was spilt was hers...

For every countrymen of hers struck down, wounds continued to appear one after another. She truly felt her country's pain... in more way that one and Spain truly... truly wanted nothing but this for his beloved child... for his beloved girl... for the beloved woman he loved so much...

"Filipinas... stop this nonsense!"

"I told you before, _España_..." She whispered, before preparing her blade. "Las Islas Filipinas will fight back... We will not allow ourselves to be conquered anymore by the likes of you...! We will regain our freedom! Prepare! _España_!"

And as she ran towards him, their blades clashing together, reflecting the flames of war and hatred present around them and within her eyes, Spain bit his lip and screamed as he pushed her back, throwing her body roughly away from him. He watched as she hit her back on a nearby tree, opening once again a new wound as blood trickled from her head and down her chin. He wished she wouldn't stand up, but his eyes widened once again as he watched her stand up on wobbling feet... her knees barely able to support her weight as she continued to hold her blade in an act of defiance towards him...

"Filipinas... please stop this..."

And yet she did not listen...

"Freedom!"

And he yelled her name, her human name, as they once again clashed blades, tears falling from Antonio's cheeks as he was forced to fight with his beloved... He didn't know what went wrong... _What went wrong?_

"I am..." She started. "Las Islas Filipinas... Pearl of the Orient Seas..." She glared. "That title is mine, and mine alone... I will not allow anyone... anyone else to take it from me and my men..." And with a whisper, she pushed her way nearer towards him and whispered... "Not even you..."

"What went wrong, Fili...?" He asked... "I raised you... I loved you... I gave you so much... What went wrong...?"

Spain bit his lip, looking at his daughter with sorrow as tears continued to flood his cheeks. Filipinas' eyes softened as she gave him a bitter smile, extending her free hand towards him to caress his cheek ever so gently before finishing in a whisper...

"Yes, Spain, you gave me so much... so, so much... But I am not yours. I cannot allow neither myself, nor my countrymen to be yours... and I..." She glanced at him with honest eyes, eyes that he saw in very rare occasions before her own tears finally fell from her cheeks. "I loved you too, father..."

And she pushed herself away, back to the men who waited for her on top of a hill, waiting for their country to come back to them. And as she reunited with them, she once again faced her father – her _former_ father – and the Spanish army from above, eyes firm with resolve...

"_Itaas and bandila ng Filipinas!"_ She commanded, raising her blade in the air_. "Itaas ang bandila ng Katipunan!"_ And they obeyed, raising their flag of red, blue, white, and yellow before raising yet another red flag right beside it. The flags rose behind the younger woman in the midst of all the flames and she once again lowered her blade to have it pointing towards her oppressors... And once again, she whispered...

"_Esta es nuestra revolución, España..."_

And she turned around to face her men...

"_Atras! Susugod tayo muli sa ibang araw! Atras!"_

He barely understood what she said, but he watched as her men started to back away. He ordered his men to stay. Though many complained, he kept his ground and watched as she faced him one last time, closing her eyes as she mouthed words he understood before mouthing back his reply. He saw her give him one last smile... one last smile filled with all the appreciation she could muster before it quickly disappeared, replaced by the cold look in her eyes before turning away and disappearing together with her men.

And he did the same... ordering his own men to fall back and regroup.

He closed his eyes in sadness... and yet smiled a bittersweet smile as her parting words to him replayed over and over again in his mind...

...In her language, she had spoken...

"_...Paalam... aking ama..."_

...And in his language, he replied...

"_...Adiós, mi querida hija..."_

Finally, he turned his back, his heart forced to harden as he blocked the memories of his sweet daughter from his mind... and he walked away...

...walked away with the sun setting dimly behind him...

...and finally covered everything in darkness...

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** Gawd this was hard to write. It was short, and yet I kept on changing and changing stuff about this. Anyway, I have a few notes I want to share with you.

About the two flags... I wasn't sure if they were already also using the Philippine flag during their days in the Katipunan. I only know that during the time of the revolution, the red part of the flag was placed above the blue part, signifying their revolution. At present, the blue part is now above the red part, signifying that the revolution is over... or something like that.

Here are translations. Please take note that while I am a Filipino, I only translated all the Spanish phrases online, so there might be some mistakes. Allow me to apologize beforehand.

_España – _Spain (duh) haha...

_Bolo_ – a Filipino sword/blade used by majority of the Katipuneros during the revolution

_Itaas ang bandila ng Pilipinas! Itaas ang bandila ng Katipunan!_ – Raise the flag of the Philippines! Raise the flag of Katipunan!

_Esta es nuestra revolución, España... _– This is our revolution, Spain...

_Atras! Susugod tayo muli sa ibang araw! Atras! _– Retreat! We will attack in another day! Retreat!

_Paalam... aking am. _– Goodbye, my father

_Adiós, mi querida hij_. – Goodbye, my beloved daughter

I'm not sure which country I'm gonna do next... Any suggestions?

Anyway, would it be bad to ask for a review? *shy grin* Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Author's notes: To be honest, I am having difficulty in writing this chapter for Japan and Philippines. I guess I'll just go with the flow or something… depending on what my hands start on haha…

* * *

When she was finally granted her independence, she didn't start attending world conferences immediately. In fact, she believed that before she could even face the other nations of the world, she had to get back on her feet and show them her strong side. She didn't want to appear weak before anyone else. Too many nations had seen her weakened state, and she didn't want everyone else's opinion of her grow dim.

It took her a lot of time and coaching from America and her other siblings before she finally recovered, albeit slightly, but it was enough to help her regain her dignity as a nation.

Finally, after years of "isolation", she decided to give an appearance. World war II has just ended, so reforms between countries were being made. As a county affected by the said war, she thought that it would only be right for her to attend. America was overjoyed when he saw her enter the conference room, gave her a tight, tight hug, and told her how happy he was that she finally got her confidence back. Spain gave her a surprised look, but sent a warm smile towards her direction. England, her colonizer for a mere two years, gave her a proud look on his face, while her Asian siblings gave their own ways of congratulating her.

Well… almost all her siblings did.

She had realized, all throughout the conference, that Japan never once spoke a word to her. Of course he had listened politely to her opinions and gave his own thoughts upon the matter, but he didn't show any sign of positive or negative feelings towards her. For some reason, it had hurt the younger nation. Japan, her own brother, had been her last colonizer… and her worst. He had done so many things to her that she would rather not remember, but even though she had forgiven him, she wanted him to at least give a sign that he even cared that she was there or not.

All throughout the conference, however, she received no such thing.

Until of course, at the very end of the conference when she saw a note passed towards her by a not-so-happy Taiwan. Wondering what it said, she quietly opened it without letting others know, and in an all too familiar writing, it said…

"_I'm sorry."_

Her eyes widened ever so slightly before taking out a pen and scribbling her reply, giving it to Taiwan and asking her to pass it back to the sender.

The dark haired male gratefully took the note and opened it, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly and squinting in an effort to understand the messy katakana – or were the characters written in hiragana? It took him a while before he finally understood…

"_It's alright now."_

…and he almost face-faulted when he finally understood the smaller characters at the lower corner of the small paper.

"_Let's have an anime marathon later and we'll call it even, 'kay?"_

And upon seeing her smiling face, the dark haired nation didn't have to think twice why a lot of nations, including himself, wanted his sister so badly back then…

Author's notes: Short chapter is short. I'm sorry... To be honest, I was supposed to write something for England instead, since he was our "part-time colonizer" for two years. Haha. I actually started on something already but I deleted the entire thing since I couldn't get a decent idea for him to write about. So there... Japan. ^^;; It's short... but hey! The China chapter was way shorter...!

Hehe... Is it bad to ask for reviews? xD


End file.
